


Let Them Eat Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrifying prospect: having Angel as your cooking tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> For DebC.

"Let me see if I understand this right," Faith said as the hell-wind shrieked between the buildings of the ruined city. "You're going to teach me to cook. _You're_ going to teach _me_ to cook. No offense, Angel, but don't you need taste buds to get all that seasoning stuff right?"

"I have taste buds," Angel said mildly.

"Yeah, but you're used to tasting stunned pig and terrified human," Faith said, "not tomato sauce or chicken broth."

"You won't be able to subsist on microwaved burritos when we pass into hell," Angel said. "This is a necessary skill."

Faith grumbled, but she had to concede the point. "So are you any _good_ at cooking?"

"You'll find out, won't you?" he said, expression revealing nothing.

"You're going to be one of those people who forget to put the sugar in the cake batter," Faith said.

"Vampires don't eat cake."

Faith groaned again.


End file.
